


I love you, let's light ourselves on fire

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, M/M, Second person POV, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You've never walked away from a fight in your life, but this doesn't feel like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, let's light ourselves on fire

"GO," Harvey says, shouting over the screams of sirens and the constant rain of gunfire. He turns and takes another guy out over your shoulder, another one just as he comes through the door. Your head is ringing, hands tight on your gun. Your trigger finger's numb from firing so much. "I fucking mean it! Get the fuck out of here, Bruce!"  
  
He's beautiful like this, you think, eyes bright as stars, hair a mess, bleeding from a ricochet that caught him in the shoulder and _still not stopping._ He keeps screaming at you to go, to get out, that he'll be right behind you, and suddenly, amidst the chaos of the gunfight and the fog of adrenaline, right in the middle of everything, you see it -- he loves you.   
  
Harvey fucking loves you. It was never about the fucking. He didn't care about the money. He's always loved _you_. You can see it now. He's been there every second, watching your back, keeping you safe. He's willing to take a stand here tonight, willing to fucking _die_ for you, and you never --  
  
Harvey yanks you behind a pallet and clenches his fists in your shirt, the barrel of his gun scraping your chin.   
  
"Leave goddammit," he says, eyes so bloodshot they're almost a solid red. "Leave or I fucking tell them everything."  
  
"Harvey --" you try, but he pistol whips you with his gun, grimacing when you wipe the blood away.  
  
"Just go, Bruce."  
  
You've never walked away from a fight in your life, but this doesn't feel like that. It feels like walking away from the only thing you've ever been able to count on. It feels like losing _everything._  
  
You grab Harvey and kiss him before you run, hope that he can taste the promises on your tongue, pray that he knows how much this means to you, that you'll always --  
  
"I'll see you soon," you say when the sirens grow closer and run until your legs go numb.


End file.
